Eritreaball
Eritreaball |image = Eritreaballcute.png |nativename = ሃገረ ኤርትራ إريترياالكرة |reality = State of Eritreaball |government = Single-party presidential republic |type = Cushitic, Semitic |gender = Male |language = Tigrinya, English, Arabic |capital = Asmaraball |affiliation = African Unionball UNball |religion = Christianity Islam |founded = 24 May 1993 |predecessor = Transitional Government of Ethiopiaball |intospace = Of course! Why else would there be no life in space? |enemies = ISISball Ethiopiaball Yemenball Djiboutiball USAball (When not against ISIS) |caption = These words mean Ethiopiaball |personality = Independent, Insane, Violent |friends = South Sudanball (somewhat) UNball (Help me become independent (though we hate them to and we really don't get along)!) Iranball (I guess) Chinaball (trading) Russiaball (sort of) Israelcube (we both hate Yemenball but we're not really friends) USAball (against ISISball) North Koreaball (kind of) Somalilandball (kind of) Islamic Unionball (probably closest thing to a friend) Sentineleseball |status = Called the "North Korea of Africa"|likes = KILL, Censorship, Military camps|hates = Ethiopia,Yemen, Eritreaballs who leave the country|onlypredecessor = Ethiopiaball|predicon = Ethiopia|bork = Kill Kill}} Eritreaball, not to be confused with Eretriaball, is a countryball in Africa. He is considerd by some to be the one official countryball worse than North Koreaball. He is so terrible that many of Eritreaballs try to escape the country to migrate in Europe and Israel. Eriteaball hates this because he is very poor. He has no real friends as he is very insane but the closest thing would probably be a largely inactive terrorist organization (such as the Islamic Union). He is the most popular African countryball in the Wikia. History Ancient Much of Eritreaball's early history is unknown of. Earliest records date back to Egyptian times, when Eritreaball was a part of Ancient Egyptian Empireball. Once Ancient Egyptian Empireball died and became irrelevant, the tribes of Ethiopiaball united to form Ethiopian Empireball. Eritreaball's history at this point had been stained with absolutely no change at all, and everyone being a farmer or a peasant or a peasant farmer repeatedly while empires came and went to rule over their clay. Colonial Era The first european countryballs to come into contact were Ottoman Empireball and Portugalball, both countryballs being rising empires. The regions that ancient Egypt were in were contested and fought over by Ethiopian Empireball and Ottoman Empireball. There was no fighting for a long time, but relations between the two were cold. Then, in 1538, Portugualball and Ottomanball began to fight for colonies in India. Ethiopiaball quickly took advantage of this and sided with Portugalball. Ottomanball reacted by sending its puppets against Ethiopian Empireball to fight them. Ethiopian Empireball, with the aid of the Eritrean peasants, fought back. Eritreaball, only an irrelevant part of the Ethiopian Empire, saw heavy casualties and fighting, and was also the only place where the Ottomans got out of their kebab lawn chairs to fight Ethiopian Empireball. Thanks to the irrelevant region, Ethiopian Empireball gained control of modern day Somaliaball and much of ancient Egypt, and since then, Ethiopian Empireball has been regarded to as the first country in history to ever remove kebab, with the title being re-invented by Serbiaball in the modern world. For many many years Eritreaball remained in the process it had been in: aid Ethiopian Empireball, then go back to working as a peasant. Finally change came in the 19th Century. Eritreaball was part of an Ottoman puppet nation which had forcefully allowed European colonization. Italyball, anxious to become an empire, colonized the region and gave it its name, Italian Eritreaball. Post-Colonial Era Later on Kingdom of Italyball allowed Ethiopian Empireball to govern the region, which was quickly ended in WW2 when Ethiopian Empireball was killed and then anschlussed by Italyball in a violent war using machineguns, airplanes, and even poison gas. During WW2 UKball beated Kingdom of Italyball and placed him under british military administration and allied forces could determine his fate. In the absence of administration of Eritreaball’s statues UKball’s administration continued for the remainder of WW2 until 1950 when USAball passed a resolution with the agreement of UKball formulating the creation of A autonomous Eritreaball with Ethiopian Empireball. In 1952 , Eritreaball became independent from UKball and was made an autonomous part Ethiopian Empireball. In 1961 A civil war broke between Eritreaball and Ethiopian Empireball and was annexed in 1962. Eritreaball's desire for independence began when the region was given back to the weak Ethiopian owners of the region (who, as previously mentioned, were some of the original owners.) Independence In 1991 (the same year Lithuaniaball's hot temper had kicked in and caused the death of Sovietball and the relevance of countless countries across Europe) Eritreaball achieved independence from Ethiopiaball, who had been tired of fighting the relevance front that had been going on. Since then, Eritreaball has been a proud and relevant country. In 1995, Eritreaball was into war with Yemenball, who stole his clay in the Hanish Islands. Eritreaball went to war with Ethiopiaball again in 1998, and to war with Djiboutiball in 2008. Personality Traits Eritreaball is an insane yet reliable countryball (though is not loyal enough to anyone other then himself to prove it) that usually tries to find ways to show off its incredible strength. The countryball usually interacts with other regional countryballs, mainly those fairly close to the Arabian peninsula. He stays away from what his father does, and it is clear to tell that is because Eritreaball's father, Ethiopiaball, likely hates Eritreaball. This is due to weakness caused by the relevance of Eritrea as well as the fact that since the relevance of Eritrea, Ethiopia has widely been mocked by all the other African countryballs. Eritreaball is very similar to North Koreaball but somehow manages be worse (which is seriously bad). Strangely, he has a neutral relationship with USAball (probably only because they both hate ISISball). Relationships Enemies * Anyone who extremely likes ISISball (very few), Yemenball, or Ethiopiaball. * ISISball: Stop kidnapping my citizens! KILL * Ethiopiaball: I HATE YUO SO MUCH. 1991 BEST YEAR OF MY LIFE. I WILL OF KILLINGS YUO * Yemenball: I AM NOT SORRY FOR OFTAKINGS GREATER HANISHBALL. BUT THEN YUO TAKE BACK THOUGH DIPLOMACY. KILL!!! MY MILITARY IS OF SUPERIOR. * Djiboutiball: Took some of his islands. My military is also of superior. * USAball - Outside of ISISball, they hate us and give sanctions Countries that Eritreaball hates less * Any countryball that hates ISISball, Yemenball or Ethiopiaball * Chinaball: We trade a lot. * African Unionball: helped me get independance from Ethopiaball. * Sentineleseball: We both can into KILL! * Russiaball - New Friend, I support him on Crimeaball and he gives me support FriendsFriend Islamic Unionball - Only real friend Life Skills # Removing Terrorist from the premises. # Strength. Eritreaball is no doubt a countryball that has been feared by India and others due to the mixture of insanity and strength in the countryball's personality. # Killing ISISball and its allies. In one countryball comic (fairly recent) on reddit where Canadaball loses his sanity and allies with ISISball to conquer the world, the plan is foiled by Eritrea. # Surviving apocalypses and terrorism. As mentioned in number 3, this countryball has survived all attempts of world domination (excluding WW2) and fought off the attackers. # Of annoying everyone. Gallery Artwork Eritrea_likes_to_kill.png QTxNZI5.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Eritreaball (1952-1961).jpeg|Eritreaball from 1952-1961 Comics M5kPOnU.png Immigrant_Boat.png Eritrea is Batshit Crazy.png U0VkdN5.png BYBkt3p.png QIKNXTO.png Country mottos.jpg BNbTyhP.png 3jlaxbk.png 'iVU5pMO.png spsSWoK.png Immigrant army.png VoNkUek.png 28bw7iw2298x.png 'pEqSpSN.png Category:Africa Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Catholic Category:Semites Category:Orthodox Category:Modern Countryball Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Poor Category:Homosex Removers Category:Dictatorship Category:Christian Category:Independent Category:Afroasiatic Category:Red Blue Green Yellow Category:Human rights removers Category:Pizza Removers Category:Desert Category:Pro Israel Category:MENA Category:Christian Lovers Category:LDC countries Category:Isolated Category:Russia Allies Category:Pro Crimea Category:Pro Serbia Category:One Party State Category:Anti Kosovo Category:Trump Removers Category:Democracy Haters Category:Eritreaball Category:UNball Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Failed State